Worlds Apart
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Colonel Jack O'Neill, Gillian and a few others from the SGC do a very special thing for a good cause at General Hammond's request.


"So what's the big emergency?" 

Daniel Jackson was walking beside his team leader, his face turned towards the colonel as SG-1 made their way down the grey hall towards the briefing room.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't got a clue Daniel, we'll just have to wait and see."

Sam was behind him and she craned her neck a little. "The general didn't say?"

The team entered the briefing room and Jack sat down at his usual place, the first chair at the far end. "Nope, not one word. All he said was get your team into the briefing room." He folded his hands in front of him.

Daniel sat down next to him while Sam rounded the head of the table and took the first chair. Teal'c took the one beside hers. The Jaffa studied her for a brief moment before sitting down.

"Do not worry Captain Carter; I doubt the reason for this meeting is serious."

Sam sighed; her blue eyes a little wide as she settled into her chair. "I hope not Teal'c but with the Pentagon you never know."

Everyone turned to see Dr. Frasier and her nurse practitioner come rushing into the room. The doctor stood near the end of the table looking at all of them. "Okay so what's going on?" 

"We don't know yet Doc. All we were told was to report here." Jack craned his neck a little, taking a moment to give a tiny smile to Gillian. 

"Yeah same with us." Janet pulled out the chair at the end of the table and sat down.  

Gillian gave the colonel a tiny grin as she took the chair beside Daniel. "Well we'll see when he gets here what the rush is."

"All right people, let's listen up."

Hammond came into the room and took his customary place at the head of the table. He leaned back in his chair, his gaze focusing on the people sitting on either side of him.  There was uncertainty reflecting on the faces that were staring at him.  He couldn't help but smile at their concern. "It's all right, there's nothing wrong I've just got some news."

The air in the room seemed to grow light and there was a brief murmur of relief going along both sides of the table.

"So what news sir?" 

Hammond glanced to his right, seeing the inquisitive face of the colonel. "I just got word from the Pentagon that the stargate will be dismantled. It's mechanisms will be cleaned, or replaced if needed and the gate will be put through a series of diagnostic testing for the next 4 weeks."

Sam perked up, looking at her commanding officers. "Sirs if I may, Martouf and Selmak both told me during their last visit that the Tok'ra have come up with new and more efficient ways for the gate to function. This would be the perfect chance to upgrade the gate technology."

Hammond nodded. "All right Captain, we'll see what the Tok'ra have to say but in the meantime I have an idea I'd like to share with all of you since we're going to have 4 weeks off." He looked around the room, seeing no objection. "Okay as you all know every year this base chooses one charity and does some form of fundraising for it. We did a car wash one year, a dinner the next but this year I'd like to try something different."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "We're with you so far sir, go ahead and tell us."

The bald man grinned. "This year I'd like us to choose St. Jude's Children's Hospital for our charity."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Doing what to raise the money sir?"

Hammond looked at all of the curious faces. "I'd like to put on a play…starring all of you."

The room was quiet, so quiet a chorus of crickets seem to break out all at once.  

Jack simply blinked, thinking for a moment he hadn't heard the general correctly.  "A _what?_"

"A _play_ Colonel." Hammond saw the skepticism written on Jack's face. "Now I know what you're thinking…"

"That you're insane sir, yes… with all due respect of course." The colonel was honest, his lips pursed together in a tiny smirk. The idea did seem rather far fetched. 

Sam tightened her lips, trying not to laugh. "It was just a surprise sir."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah I'd say it was." He cleared his throat, seeing the general suddenly scowl. "What kind of play?"

The general got up. "Now I'm not talking Shakespeare here, just something simple."  He put his hands on his hips as he stood beside his chair. "And it's for a good cause."

"But you can't _order_ us to do this, right?" Jack didn't look too happy and he glanced past Daniel's shoulder to see Gillian. The young woman felt his stare and shrugged her shoulders. She was just as unsure about this as he was.  

"No Colonel, no I can't order you but what I _can do is ask you as a friend, to do this." Hammond panned around the room, glancing at each person present. "Any objections?"_

He looked at each person individually before his eyes made it all the way around the table to focus on Jack. "Colonel?"

Jack sighed; suddenly everyone in the room was staring at him. "I have absolutely no experience with this sort of thing sir." He sighed heavily again. "But since you've asked and since it's for a good cause..."

The general couldn't help but grin.

Hammond came into the briefing room, a large brown box in his hands. He set it down on the table and took off the lid, reaching inside. His hands came back out with a pile of manuscripts that he started passing them to everyone sitting around the table.

"Okay people, the play we're doing is an original work done by a close personal friend of mine." 

Jack picked up the small beige binding of paper that was handed to him and read the title neatly typed on the front of it. "Worlds Apart." He raised an eyebrow and gave a slight nod. "Catchy title sir." 

Daniel got his and began flipping through it. "So have you decided who's going to be play who General?"

Gillian was sitting to Jack's left. She picked up the folio and looked at the listing of characters. "You said a friend of yours wrote this sir?"

Hammond passed out the last of the scripts, handing one to Cassandra, who was sitting on Janet's lap. "That's right Lieutenant." He set the box down on the floor and took his seat at the head of the table. "Okay let's turn to the first page."

Jack glanced at Hammond, narrowing his eyes. He had a suspicion that the general himself had written the play but decided not to ask him now. It would wait until another time, when no one else was around to spare his friend any embarrassment.  He picked up his script and turned it to the list of all the characters. 

Hammond caught the way the colonel was glaring at him. He knew what was on Jack's mind but he said nothing. "All right, now that we're all looking at the cast. The first name listed on there is Colonel Benjamin Richardson." He lifted his eyes from the typing and smiled. "Naturally since that person is in charge I'll give you all one guess who's going to be playing him."

Daniel pushed up his glasses. "You sir?"

The bald man gave a nod. "That's right Doctor." He glanced down at the page again. "The next names on the list are Lieutenant Samuel Emerson and Sergeant James Reese." Hammond lifted his eyes and focused on Jack and Daniel, who were sitting across the table from each other. "Colonel, I'd like you to play Lieutenant Emerson and Doctor Jackson I'd like you to play Sergeant Reese."

Jack's eyebrows went up. "Wow a Lieutenant, I've been demoted."

"And I've joined the Army." Daniel studied the listing and cleared his throat. "Uh sir, it says Cecilia Benson Reese." He raised his head. "I have a wife?"

"And a child."

"Way to go Daniel." Jack smiled at the sudden flush that appeared in Daniel's cheeks. He faced the general. "I know who's playing his child, but who gets to be Daniel's wife?" He glanced at the three women in the room, hoping that it wasn't Gillian.

Hammond watched him, shaking his head. "It's not your fiancée Colonel, if that's what you're thinking."

Jack sighed out of relief louder than he meant to and cleared his throat. "Oh of course not sir."

Sam leaned back a little in her chair. "Well if it isn't Gillian than it's either me or Doctor Frasier."

"Right." Janet was sitting across the table from Sam and looked at the general. "So who plays Reese's wife sir."

The general turned to glance at Sam. "That would be _you Captain."_

Daniel smiled, looking over his shoulder at Sam. "And we've never even been on a date."

The captain turned a slight shade of red at her friend's statement. "Uh yeah, that was a pretty fast courtship."

"Hope the honeymoon wasn't that _speedy." Jack crossed his arms over his chest, slumping against his seat. A folio was suddenly sailing through the air hitting the colonel in the side of his head, landing on the table with a light thump. He turned to see who did it, thinking that it was Daniel. To his surprise it was Sam who had a proud expression on her face as she lifted her hand and held it out._

"May I have my script back Colonel?"

The folio, that was the same size and thickness of a _Reader's Digest_ was passed back to the blond woman. 

"Thank you sir." She said nonchalantly as she faced the general, trying to hide the smirk on her lips. 

"If I _may_ continue." Hammond moved down the list. "Okay Cassandra of course plays Caroline Reese."

Cassandra smiled, glancing at Sam who shot her a wink.

"The next set of names are Strong Bear, Eagle Wing and Bright Star." The general focused his gaze at the only Jaffa present. "Teal'c I'd like _you_ to be Strong Bear, Chief of the Cheyenne tribe."

All eyes turned to look at the man sitting at the end of the table. Teal'c's eyebrows went up and a small grin formed on his lips. He gave a slight bow of his head.

"I would be honored to play this part General. I will give it my best."

"I know you will Teal'c, but you won't be alone." Hammond smiled at the doctor sitting in front of the newly appointed Chief. "Dr. Frasier will be your wife, Eagle Wing." He swiveled his chair to the young woman directly to his right. "And you Lieutenant will play their daughter, Bright Star."

Jack's eyes rounded as he glanced at his fiancée. "So you're Teal'c's and Janet's daughter?" He nodded his head. "You got yourself some pretty _cool_ parents." The colonel swallowed hard as he moved his chair back and glanced down at the end of the table. "I just want you both to know that I treat your daughter with the _utmost respect and appreciation."_

Gillian shook her head, sighing. She slapped her hand over her eyes, feeling the flush of embarrassment fill her face. "Oh brother."

The colonel heard Gillian and leaned closer to her. "Hey it never _hurts_ to get in good with the in-laws."

Janet raised an eyebrow, turning to face her husband. "Do you believe in his sincerity Strong Bear?"

The Jaffa's gaze turned to ice as his head lifted slightly. "I do not; he no doubt will break our daughter's heart and cause her pain. For this he _must be scalped."_

A pair of giggles came from the other side of the table, Daniel and Sam were laughing. The archaeologist cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up.

"Uh oh Jack, looks like Papa Bear doesn't like you messing with his cub."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "If _anyone is going to be scalped around here it's certainly not going to be me!"_

Gillian finally uncovered her face. "Oh yeah? You seem to be the most likely candidate so far."

Hammond sat back in his chair watching this little exchange; he finally cleared his throat. "Okay okay that's enough people settle down." He felt a little like a high school principal all of a sudden. "Rehearsals for the play begin at the end of the week. We only have four weeks to get the sets ready and do this play. I've already contacted the Rocky Mountain Theater in town and they've agreed to let us perform for free because this is for charity. I've already taken the liberty of setting up costume fittings through Hale's Costume Shop for next week. I also have the programs and tickets all ready to print."

The colonel couldn't help but be impressed with all that Hammond had done in so short a time. "Sounds like you've been planning this for a while now sir."

"I have Colonel; doing something like this has always been a dream of mine."

Jack nodded. "You'll make a fine director sir and we'll try like hell not to let you down."

Hammond smiled. "Thank you, all of you for doing this. I'll see all of you at rehearsals, dismissed."

"Lieutenant Sam Emerson…how _weird is it that my name is Sam?"  Jack was leaning against the sink, studying the folio in his hands. He was reading over his part carefully, seeing what kind of mess he had gotten himself into. He and Gillian had come home and changed out of their uniforms, slipping into t-shirts and shorts while they made dinner. _

"I don't know about this Gill, maybe this wasn't such a bright idea after all."

_"It'll be fine Jack, quit worrying about it."_ Gillian was out in the garage, getting something out of the big freezer they kept out there.

Jack straightened up, shaking his head. "Nope, I'm going to tell Hammond I changed my mind."

"Oh no you're not." She came in from the garage, holding a white butcher paper bundle. "You said you would do it."  Gillian put the bundle in the microwave and set it to defrost for 10 minutes. She stood in front of Jack, crossing her arms. "You can't back out now."

"The hell I can't." Jack tossed the script onto the counter and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at Gillian, seeing the disappointed look on her face. "I know I said I would but I think I'm in way over my head here."

Gillian shook her head slowly, uncrossing her arms and hugging Jack around his neck. "You don't give yourself enough credit O'Neill. I think you're going to be great." She touched her nose to his. "What can I do to make you stick with this?"

Jack grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "What do ya got?"

"Anything you want." Gillian kissed him gently, her lips barely touching his. "I can screw you senseless for the next four weeks." 

He sighed, his hands tracing down her back. "Now we're talking…"

Gillian moved back a little. "So you'll stay with the play?"

Jack smiled. "Amazing sex _is a good bribe but I'm afraid it's going to take more than unlimited nookie to get me on a stage."_

The young woman nodded, sliding against him. "Well then I guess I better think of something _else_ to bribe you with." Her fingers slipped into the waistband of his shorts and slid across his stomach.

Jack was watching her, his heart speeding up in his chest.  "Like what?" Seeing her like this, the wicked grin on her smiling lips was enough to make a certain part of him swell.

"Hockey play off tickets."

"What?" Jack swallowed hard, looking at her wide eyed. "What did you say?" 

Gillian smiled.  "I said hockey playoff tickets." The words had barely left her mouth before she crushed her lips against his.

The colonel pulled back from her kiss and visibly shuddered, his knees going weak. "H-hockey playoffs?"  

She nodded, giving him another kiss. "Call it a bribe, or perhaps an early birthday gift." Her hand strayed a little further up, sliding under his t-shirt and tracing over his stomach. 

Jack was staring at her wide eyed. "You really _know how to bribe someone, you know that?"_

A smile bloomed on her face as her hands slid further up. "So does this mean you'll stick with the play?"

"Yeah, we got a deal." His hands went around her waist. "But I think we have more important issues to discuss right now."

Gillian nodded; the feel of his skin was making her face heat up. "The meat is still frozen; we've got plenty of time to _discuss things."_

Jack smiled. "Oh yeah, _that _meat is still frozen but I know of one that's not."

"Oh really?" She took her hands out from under his shirt and tugged on his wrist. "Then we _best go take care of that right now." _

The couple left the kitchen and headed to their bedroom. 

Daniel and Sam were walking hand in hand around the wooden floor, their shoes thumping heavily on the old hollow stage. They were looking over the empty stage and back drop as if it was some grand wondrous thing. Everyone was watching them, sitting below in the dark maroon seats.

Jack smiled, his blue jean covered legs dangling over the top of the seat. He had on a blue Air Force t-shirt and was twisting his folio into a tube.  He glanced beside him to look at Gillian, the young woman was in jeans shorts and a light grey tank top, her hair was split into two braids that went down her chest.

"Good, aren't they?" 

Gillian nodded, a smile lighting up her face. "Yeah they are and they work well together."

Janet and Teal'c were behind them. The Jaffa had on black sweat pants and a black tank top. He turned to the doctor and gave a nod. "Colonel O'Neill is correct, they complement one another."

Janet's hair had been extended with a weave and she too had a pair of braids in her hair. The clothes she wore were just as casual as everyone else's, a pair of black jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Yes they do, they've got great chemistry."

Daniel and Sam stopped in the middle of the stage; he walked around his wife and put both hands on her face. He leaned towards her and kissed her, pulling her into his arms.

The crowd below burst into applause and Jack started whistling.

"Way to go Daniel! Slip her some tongue!"

Hammond was sitting at the other end of the first row; he was in a green polo shirt and jeans. When the commotion started he turned and shook his head at the colonel. "They didn't kiss that way back then Colonel and you know it." 

Jack cleared his throat. "Sorry sir, just giving Daniel some direction that's all."

Daniel and Sam ended their kiss, backing away from one another. The captain in a pink tank top and white jeans shorts, fanned her bright red face. "How was that sir?"

Daniel had on khaki pants and a maroon long sleeved shirt over a light blue t-shirt. He too seemed to be a little warm; he adjusted his glasses and licked his lips. "It worked for me." 

The blond woman shot a glance over her shoulder, the color in her cheeks flaring back up. "I wasn't asking you Daniel."

"Sorry." The archaeologist gave his play wife a sheepish grin.

Hammond stood up, nodding. "It was good Captain." He turned around and looked at the rest of the cast. "Okay, now I need Jack and Gillian on the stage."

Jack sighed, swinging his legs over the seat and standing up. "Yes sir."

"Break a leg." Daniel said as he passed him by.

"With my luck I just might." 

Sam patted him on the back as he passed her. "You'll do fine sir." She smiled at Gillian and gave her a nod of encouragement.

Gillian was a little nervous as she climbed the steps, stepping out onto the stage. "Which scene sir?"

"Uhh…"Hammond glanced down at his own copy of the play. "Scene seven."

Jack was standing across from her; he flipped to the page and frowned. "Oh that's going to be fun, and I don't even get to kiss her."

"Not yet Colonel but you will later."

Daniel couldn't help but grin. "Sorry Jack looks like Sam and I are cornering the market on kissing as of late."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the archeologist. "I'm happy for you."

Hammond cleared his throat. "Let's go people. Gillian, Jack get ready."

The colonel sighed as he sat down on the stage, putting his hands behind his back. "Good thing I know my lines already, be kind of tough to flip a page about now."

Gillian walked farther away from where he was. "Okay, ready sir."

Hammond nodded. "Okay, three, two one, go!" He glanced down at the script briefly as the young woman crossed the stage, ducking down and brushing something aside with her hands. She stepped through what looked to be an invisible hole and stood up, looking down at the tied man.

The young woman said something, reaching behind her to take something out from under her shirt. She grabbed Jack by his hair, jerked his head back and held an invisible blade to his throat. 

Jack swallowed hard, saying something back to her. He gritted his teeth in pain, squeezing his eyes shut briefly.

"Wow, he's _good_." Sam was leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she watched the colonel and the lieutenant. "Very believable."

Janet suddenly popped over the seat, her elbows crossed against the top of it. "Yeah I know, hard to believe isn't it?"

Daniel turned around to look at the doctor. "Not really actually."

The doctor was taken aback. "How do you mean?"

"Well if you think about it, being an officer is sort of a role for Jack to play. He has to act a certain way and not show his real feelings about certain things." Daniel pushed up his glasses. "So doing something like this is probably a lot easier for him to slip into then he's willing to admit."

Gillian moved away from Jack, a deep scowl on her face as she crouched down and once again crawled out of an invisible hole. 

Jack sighed, shaking his head as he wiggled against the invisible pole he was tied to. He jerked a couple of times out of frustration and turned to look at the flap, a scowl on his face as if he was waiting for her to come back. After several seconds he tilted his head back and closed his eyes

Hammond watched his two performers, his fingers touching his chin. As the Director of the play and knew what he wanted to see and so far he wasn't a bit disappointed.  The play and its cast were ready.

Gillian pulled back the red curtain, swallowing hard as she looked out into the audience. The theater was packed; every single row was filled with people. There wasn't one empty seat to be found.

"Wow, I think we're sold out."  She was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt; she wouldn't be changing into her costume for at least 15 minutes. The stage was being prepared behind her and everyone was rushing around like headless chickens with last minute details.

"Oh terrific…" A voice was suddenly in her ear; she turned around and wolf whistled at the sight of her fiancée behind her. 

"Holy cow Jack!" She looked him up and down, a smile coming to her face. "Where do I sign up to join _your regiment?"_

Jack was in his Civil War uniform, his navy blue coat with the straight line of gold buttons that ran down his chest. He had on the light blue pants with the stripe up the side and a dark blue slouch hat with the gold Calvary cord around it; his hair had grown out giving him a slightly shaggier appearance. He sighed, shaking his head. "I feel like an idiot and look like a dork! This thing is itchy and hot despite the fact it's not a _real_ uniform."  He had a holster on his right side and a sword on his left. 

"No it's only a replica but you can take comfort in the fact that the real ones were itchy and hot too." The young woman put her arms around his waist. "And you don't look like a dork, you look _great."_

Jack hugged her back. "I don't know about this, I feel like I've got vampire bats in my stomach."

Daniel walked over to the embracing couple and cleared his throat. He was dressed in almost the same uniform Jack was with the exception of his hat; it was a beige slouch with the Calvary yellow cord around it. "Well Jack? You ready to do this?"

"Yeah Daniel, give me a second."

Daniel nodded, taking a couple of steps backwards to give the couple privacy.

Gillian let go of her fiancé and put both hands on his face, she leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You'll be great Baby. You know your lines and you're ready, okay?"

Jack sighed, giving her another kiss. Her confidence in him actually helped calm his nerves. "Okay."

Hammond came over crossing the emptying stage; he was dressed exactly how Jack was with the exception of a grey goatee on his face; his boots were thumping loudly on the stage. "It's time Colonel."

"Yes sir." Jack licked his lips and pressed them together. He closed his eyes briefly as he adjusted his hat and looked down at his uniform. He gave Daniel a smile. "Well, let's do it."

The two soldiers walked to the center of the stage while Gillian and Hammond disappeared through the side entrance going behind the stage. 

The lights in the theater began to flicker, it was the tell tale sign that the play was about to begin.  The large crowd quieted down as the lights flashed once more before cutting off completely, bathing the 1500 seat theater in darkness. 

There was a soft whooshing sound as the red curtains parted. A bright spot light suddenly snapped on, lighting up the two men standing on the stage in front of a backdrop that resembled a pair of tall, spiky wooden gates. 

The audience started clapping, there were mixed in whistles of appreciation for the fact that both men looked handsome in their uniforms. 

Lieutenant Sam Emerson adjusted his cap, touching his sides to make sure he was armed. He glanced at the younger man beside him. The sergeant had a rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Ready for patrol Sergeant?"

"Yes sir, armed and ready."

Sam nodded. "Good, let's go then."

The two men split up, each man walking down the side steps meeting up once again on the floor between the stage and the first row of seats. They headed up the aisle together, the spot light following them.

Sam glanced to his right, his dark eyes focusing on the younger man beside him. "So when is Cecilia coming?"

Sergeant James Reese turned to look at the officer. "They'll be boarding the train next week and should be arriving a few weeks after that."

Sam shook his head. "A month? You won't be seeing her for a month?" He sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you miss her?"

"Every day." James whispered, licking his lips. His head dropped for a moment as he raised his hand, adjusting the tan slouch hat on his head. 

"Why is it that she is only joining you now?"

The sergeant cleared his throat. "When I first came here sir, I was told my stay might only be temporary.  Cecilia and I talked it over and we decided the best thing to do would be for her and Caroline to stay in Boston until I knew for sure whether or not my assignment to Fort Bellows would be permanent."

The pair of soldiers were heading up the aisle, they reached the top and turned to the right. The two men began looking around, lifting their heads up.  The sound of birds and the nearby creek began to play over the speakers.

James inhaled deeply. "I _love_ the smell of the woods, so fresh and clean."

The lieutenant nodded, he agreed with the sergeant; he too enjoyed the forest. "When did Colonel Richardson tell you that your assignment was permanent?"

"Last week, that's when I sent a telegraph message to Cecilia and told her and Caroline to come."

Sam was watching his sergeant, seeing the obvious pain and loneliness on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You know if you're really lonely you can come into town with me."

James face grew serious. "I won't do that to Cecilia; I won't dishonor her or the vows we made to each other." 

"She sounds like a good woman; I'm looking forward to meeting her." 

"She is." The sergeant studied his commanding officer for a brief moment, a knowing smile coming to his lips. "Perhaps if you spent less time in the Mount'n Dew and more time in town you would find a wife." He cleared his throat. "And your pay would go a lot further too."

The audience chuckled at that, following the men as they took the long way back to the stage.

Sam laughed; he turned back as they headed to the end of the aisle. The steps of the stage were right there, the two men having made a half circle.  "Are you saying that _all my wages goes to the Mount'n Dew?"_

James shrugged his shoulders. "Well no, but a lot of the people there know you by name, so you tell me sir?"

The lieutenant grinned, shaking his head slowly. "You have a lot to learn about women Reese."

"Apparently so do you sir."

The audience laughed hard that time and Daniel almost grinned but he managed to keep his face straight.

The soldiers finished their patrol of the area and headed back up the stage steps just as the curtain began to lower.

Gillian, Jack and Daniel watched from the wings as Sam and Cassandra took their places on the stage. The backdrop had changed; it now had a platform painted on it and the name Turkey Creek Railroad Station above it. 

The women were both wearing long Calico dresses; they had long sleeves and the skirts went down to their feet. They had on old fashioned black boots with pointed toes and laces that went up their ankles.

The material for Sam's dress was a rose colored; the print had tiny red roses stamped on it. She had been given hair extensions, and her bright blond hair now went down her back. It had been tied up in a bun; a straw hat had been placed over it.

Cassandra stood beside her; the young girl wore a light blue dress that matched her mother's pattern and style. Her blondish hair was left down; two sections of it on each side of her head were tied with blue bows. She gazed up at her pretend mother. "Nervous?"

Sam cleared her throat, brushing her hands down her dress. "A little, I haven't done this in a long time."

The curtain began to raise and they both faced forward as the sound of trains coming and going came over the speakers.

Caroline looked around, reaching up to take her mother's hand. The blond woman looked down at her daughter, stroking her hair. "Are you anxious to see your father?"

The young girl nodded, a smile coming to her face. "I am, I've missed him."

Cecilia grinned, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Me too, but we'll be together now."

The loud sound of escaping steam got both of their attention and they both glanced in the direction it came from. 

Gillian was holding Jack's hand, a smile on her face as she turned to look at both men. "You guys did great." She was whispering, not wanting the actors on stage to hear them.

Jack had his hat off, he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, when the curtain first open and that light hit me I thought for sure I was going to forget everything."

Daniel was watching the stage; it was almost time for his appearance. "Yeah me too." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, my cue is coming up wish me luck."

"Good luck." Gillian and Jack said in unison.

"When do you think father will get here?" Caroline asked her mother, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can." Cecilia brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her daughter's forehead.

The sound of a several horses suddenly rang out and stopped. Daniel emerged from the side entrance, breathing hard.

"Cecilia! Caroline!" His grin was wide and sunny as he ran over to them. 

James took his wife in his arms, kissing her. The audience hooted and howled, and a few wolf whistles cut through the air.

Cecilia wrapped his arms around her husband's neck. "I've missed you so much." She stated as she broke the kiss.

"I've missed you too but you're here now." The couple touched foreheads before turning sideways to acknowledge their daughter.

Caroline gave her father a hug. "Are we going to the fort now?"

James rubbed his daughter's back, a wide grin on his face. "That's right we are, we're going to take a nice wagon ride through some very pretty scenery."  He glanced off stage. "Private! Load their things in the wagon! On the double!"

_"Yes Sergeant!"_ Came the acknowledgement as the three people walked off stage together.

"Oh dear I see two red people!"  Gillian couldn't help but grin at the blushing faces of Sam and Daniel.  

Sam smiled, wiping her hand across her burning cheeks. "Yeah I didn't expect the audience to make me blush!"

"Me either." Daniel took off his hat, fluffing his hair a little. He looked down at Cassandra. "You were very good Cassie."

The young girl smiled. "Thanks Daniel, I was really scared at first but having Sam there helped."

Jack was standing beside his fiancée; he turned and slung his arm over Daniel's shoulder. "So tell me Daniel." He glanced at Sam briefly. "Are you red from the _kiss_ or the fact 1500 people whooped and whistled at you?"

Daniel felt his face flare back up. "Probably a little bit of both, actually."

Sam reached up, taking the hat from her head and pulling the pins free from her hair. The long blond locks tumbled down her back. "Wow I can't get used to this hair."

Jack's eyebrows went up as he took a step back and took a good look at the captain. "Yeah I can see why, but it looks good on you." He peeked around Daniel and glanced out onto the stage seeing the props being set up. "Damn looks like break time is over." There was a small table in the wing and he went over to it and picked up his slouch hat.

The curtain hiding the side area was pulled back and Hammond poked his head in. "You ready to go Colonel?"

"Yes sir." Jack held his hat in his hands, his fingers curling around the brim.

"Okay, you know you're cue." Hammond replaced the curtain as he went to take his place on stage.

Gillian sighed, checking her watch. "Whoa! Time for me to go turn native." She put her hands on Jack's shoulders, giving him a kiss. "Good luck, see you soon."

Sam nodded. "Well I won't be needed for a while; I'll help you get ready."

"Thanks Sam I'm probably going to need it."

Jack smiled, shooting Gillian a wink as she left taking Sam and Cassandra with her.

Daniel watched the women leave, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's going to be a great Indian."

"She _is_ a great Indian." 

The archaeologist whipped his head around to look at Jack. "What?"

"Gillian is half Cherokee Indian." Jack tilted his head sideways seeing Daniel's genuinely astonished expression. "Guess that's something she hasn't told a lot of people, huh."

Daniel's eyes were wide. "But I mean…she…her hair!" 

The curtain began to raise again and Jack peeked out and watched Hammond at his desk. He turned around to look at Daniel, the volume of his voice dropping. "I know but her mother was full blooded Cherokee and her father was Scottish."

Daniel touched his fingers to his chin, nodding. "Hmmm, I'll have to get together with her and discuss her heritage."

"Later Daniel, right now let's concentrate on the play." Jack turned back towards the stage. He saw his cue and raised his hand and knocked on a nearby pillar.

Colonel Benjamin Richardson raised his head, hearing the knock on his door. He was sitting behind a large tan oak wooden desk, writing with a black quill pen. 

_"Come…"_

Lieutenant Emerson stepped into the room, carrying his hat in his hand. "You sent for me sir?"

"Yes I did." Richardson set the pen down in the black bottle of ink. He shuffled through the stack of yellow papers on his desk arranging them.  "It's been brought to my attention that a small band of Indian warriors has been making trouble for some of the settlers." He opened the middle drawer and took a folded paper out of it, he stretched out his arm and offered it to the lieutenant. 

Sam set his hat down on the edge of his commanding officer's desk and took the paper from him. He opened it and read it over carefully.  A pair of eyes lifted from the paper and glanced at the colonel. "So what do we intend to do about this sir?"

Richardson took the paper back, tucking it back into the drawer. "Lieutenant I want to ready the men for a raid."

The lieutenant's eyebrows went up. "A raid sir? You want to attack the Indian village?"

"Yes I do." Richardson opened his right desk drawer and took out a scroll. He unrolled it across the papers. "See, according to what we know the village is located somewhere near Turkey Creek. It branches off and goes right into the woods." He traced his finger along the map. "If we follow it we should be able to find the village."

Sam lifted his head, clearing his throat. "With all due respect sir, I disagree with this plan."

His commanding officer creased his brow at his junior officer. "Why do you disagree? This tribe is obviously a nuisance to the town; you've seen the reports on that paper."

"No sir. I've seen a few flaky reports about some missing food, an invaded smoke house and some petty thefts. These things could _easily be the work of wild animals or other people besides the tribe. Did anyone actually see a small band of Indians committing these crimes?"_

Richardson sighed. "No, but that doesn't mean they didn't do it."

The lieutenant put his hands behind his back. "That doesn't mean they did it either, sir." He licked his lips and pressed them together. "If I'm going to risk my men sir I'd like more solid evidence that the tribe is guilty of raiding the settlers."

Colonel Richardson sat back in his chair, his fingers stroking his goatee slowly. "All right Lieutenant, for now the attack is put off until we can get more evidence against the Indian tribe."

Sam exhaled slowly; he was relieved that for now his commanding officer had seen things his way. "Thank you sir, you've made the right decision."

The colonel nodded. "Dismissed Lieutenant."

The junior officer stood at attention. "Yes sir."

He turned and left the stage slipping back into the wing as the curtain lowered. 

"It's almost time for your scene Sam, you best get back to the stage."

Gillian was sitting in the backstage area. There were four barber chairs set up amongst the tons props that had been moved back against the walls. There was a big lighted mirror in front of her and she stared at her reflection. 

She was dressed in a buckskin shirt and pants. It was a very basic shirt with a V neck design and fringes along the edges of it. Her hair had been left loose; it had been turned from its natural red to black thanks to a color spray. The dark color made her brown eyes all the more prominent.

Sam and Cassandra stood on either side of the chair. Sam no longer had on her Calico dress; she had on a red terrycloth robe that was tied at her waist.  Her blond hair was loose, hanging down her chest. "Yeah I better go." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"You're going to be fine Sam." Gillian reached out and touched the captain's hand. She could see how nervous her friend was. "You and Daniel both will do well."

The blond woman squeezed her hand. "Thanks Gillian."

Cassie gave her a quick hug as Sam left the back area and headed for the stage.

The stage had been turned into a bedroom. A double bed with a patchwork quilt stood in the middle of the room. A tan oak dresser with a large mirror stood at the foot of the bed with a wardrobe on the right side of the bed and a small wooden writing desk on the left. 

Cecilia was sitting at the dresser with her brush in her hand, pulling it through her hair. She set the silver brush down and ran her hands through her long blond locks. She had changed into a white nightgown that went down to her ankles and had long sleeves.

James was standing beside the bed in a long white dress shirt with three buttons going down the front of it and his light blue pants. His shiny black boots were at the foot of the bed and he unbuttoned his cuffs and bent over a little. He reached behind his neck and grabbed a hold of the shirt pulling it over his head. 

The crowd reacted favorably, hoots and hollers and wolf whistles echoed in the big theater.

James draped his shirt over a nearby chair. He walked over to the dresser, standing behind his wife. He placed his hands on Cecilia's shoulders, rubbing them.

"I've really missed you Cecilia."

His wife smiled, reaching up to take his hand. Cecilia stood up and turned around facing her husband. "I've missed you to James." 

They were looking into one another's eyes. James placed his other hand on his wife's cheek, stroking it. "I know your family wasn't happy that you came out here, but I'm glad you did."

Cecilia smiled her blue eyes sparkling. "We belong here with you James, Caroline and I. My family didn't want us to go but I couldn't take being separated from you a minute longer." 

James leaned towards his wife touching his lips to her in a kiss; his arms came around her waist as the kiss deepened. The appreciation of the audience went off like a burst but then quickly quieted down as the couple parted.

The blond woman cleared her throat; her face a slight shade of red. She walked over to the bed and peeled back the bright multicolored quilt and sheet.  

Cecilia climbed into the bed gazing at her husband with affection as she patted his side. "Come to bed, we have much to discuss." Her tone was low and sexy, making a low murmur roll through the crowd. 

James smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up onto it diving them under the covers. He laid back on the soft feather mattress and turned to look at his wife. 

"Yes I think we do." James raised his arm and she scooted closer to him, laying her head against his bare chest. Cecilia put her arm across his waist and sighed as her husband lowered his arm, placing it around her shoulders. His hand moved to her back and began to gently rub it. "You and Caroline will like it here, it's very beautiful."

"I'm sure we will James, we'll make it our home." Cecilia lifted her head and gave her husband's cheek a kiss. 

James turned his face capturing her lips in a deep, slow kiss. His wife put her arms around his neck as the curtain once more came down.

Jack came out from the side wing, a huge grin on his face. "Hey you guys are _really_ cooking!" He stood by the bed his hands on his hips. "Especially _you Daniel, did you hear that wolf whistle?"_

Sam and Daniel climbed out of the bed as the stagehands appeared and started moving everything off the stage. The red robe Sam had on was handed back to her and she quickly shrugged it on.

Daniel picked up his shirt and slipped it back over his chest. He shook his head slowly. "Thanks Jack, but your time is coming."

"That's right Colonel, don't forget you're going to be shirtless soon."  Sam tied her robe closed.

The grin faded from Jack's face and he cleared his throat. "Well yeah that's true but at least I didn't have to do it first."

A small ring of rocks was placed in the center of the stage; it had been rigged with some bulbs that looked like over grown Christmas lights to simulate fire. 

Jack watched the stage hands set the next scene up. "I think this is our cue to book guys, come on."

Daniel followed him disappearing behind the curtain of the left wing. "Teal'c and Janet are next right?"

"Right." Sam sighed, her fingers playing with the ties on her robe. She turned around and faced the two men. "If you both will excuse me I better go change for my next scene."

"Sure Captain go ahead." Jack watched her leave, glancing at Daniel. "That was some scene Daniel."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his face grow warm, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

The colonel raised an eyebrow, seeing the blush on Daniel's face. He could tell that Daniel had feelings for Sam but decided not to say anything. "You both really work well together. You seem to have this…thing between you."

"I know." Daniel whispered, his head lowering for a moment. "I better get ready for the next scene."

Jack nodded. "Okay Daniel." He wanted to tell Daniel that it was all right but he knew it was still a delicate subject since the death of Sha're 

The archaeologist left the wing area leaving Jack to watch the next scene about to begin.

The thick curtain went up and to the audience's surprise the stage was bathed in an eerie wavering orange light. Teal'c was sitting in the center of the stage his eyes closed. There was a phony fire flickering in front of him and a large beige buffalo hide tipi beside him. 

The Chief appeared to be meditating, his chin a little up in the air and his legs were folded under him. The big man's appearance seemed to startle the audience. He had on a wig; the long black hair was straight as a board as it cascaded down his back. There wasn't one trace of the gold emblem of Apophis on his forehead.  

The clothes he was in were buckskin, but it was only the pants with fringes going down the sides. 

Strong Bear's muscular chest and arms was glowing in the firelight, giving him the appearance of not only a strong Chief but of a powerful warrior who would defend his people with his bare hands if he had to.

_"Strong Bear_…" 

A voice came out of the right wing of the stage and with it came Janet. Her hair had also been sprayed and extended split into two braids on either side of her head. She had on a light blue buckskin dress with a V neck in the front and beaded moccasins on her feet.

The stoic warrior turned towards her, his dark eyes opening. "I have ears for your words my wife."

Eagle Wing sat down beside him, her face serious. "I have been praying, asking the spirits for a sign of things to come. They have spoken to me."

Strong Bear gave her a nod. "And what did they speak of?"

The petite woman lifted her head. "Soon we will be face to face with soldiers from the fort."

Her husband scowled. "Let them come, we will be ready."

Eagle Wing shook her head. "We cannot harm them Strong Bear."

The Chief's eyes narrowed. "Why not? I will not let them harm my people."

"The people will be safe Strong Bear but the spirits have said that the men we encounter will be of great benefit to us as long as they live. We cannot take their lives."

Strong Bear faced forward again, his chin coming up a little. "Then I will obey."

A small smile came to Eagle Wing's face. "Then you do right by your people Strong Bear." She stood up and went over to the tipi, pulling back the flap. She crouched down and slipped inside the tipi.

Strong Bear stood up, standing tall and proud as he too crawled inside the tipi closing the flap behind him.

The curtain dropped down and as soon as it did Jack came out of the wing. He went over to the tipi just as Janet and Teal'c came out of the flap. 

"Hi kids, getting _cozy in there?"_

Janet shook her head, seeing the smug little smile on her friend's face. "We weren't getting cozy Colonel." 

Teal'c stood up. "It is rather comfortable in there O'Neill."

Jack looked at the Jaffa's stomach, his pouch X was gone. "Uh Teal'c…" He cleared his throat. "Where's Junior?"

"My symbiote is still within. My pouch has just been concealed so that I may be without my shirt for this scene."

"Oh!" He craned his neck for a closer view. "Wow they did a good job."

_"There will be a 20 minute intermission while the cast prepares for the next scenes. Please feel free to get up and stretch your legs. Thank you."_

The three people on the stage looked up at the speaker. It was the voice of the general that had come through the PA system. 

"Great! Break time!" Jack immediately started unbuttoning his jacket, opening it with a sigh. He had on the officer's white dress shirt underneath with three buttons going down the front of it. 

"Woo hoo a free show!" Gillian stood near at the top of the stairs that led to the back of the stage.  She glanced at Teal'c and Janet. "There's some snacks set out if you guys are hungry."

"Great I'm starving." Janet extended her hand, giving a little bow. "Shall we?"

Teal'c bowed his head. "We shall." He put his hands behind his back and followed the doctor down the steps.

Gillian walked over to her fiancé, standing in front of him. "Well what do you think?" She opened her arms, letting him get a good gander at her.

Jack held his jacket in his arms, his eyes a little wide. He looked her up and down slowly. The way the buckskin hugged her curves and the darkness of her hair deepening her eyes made the colonel's heart beat fast. He swallowed hard. "Tiger Lily I presume?"

"Bright Star actually." She took a few steps to stand in front of him, running her hands up his shirt. "If we had time I would ravage you right now in that uniform."

Jack nodded slowly, licking his lips. "I wish we _had the time. I'd love to peel you out of that buckskin."_

Their mouths met in a slow kiss, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. "What do you say we go find that bed and put it to good use?" Jack's tone was breathy as he brushed his lips against Gillian's neck.

Gillian groaned, her head tilted to one side. "Damn I wish we could."

"We can. There's bound to be someplace we can get some privacy." He kept kissing her neck, trying to persuade her.

His fiancée shook her head. "Jack we _can't, even if we could we won't have any time."_

She was trying hard to resist him but finally couldn't. She turned her head to capture his lips with hers. 

They kissed hard and fast until they were both panting.

Jack swallowed hard, taking a moment to get some oxygen. "Well this is _one_ way to get in good with the tribe."

Gillian laughed, feeling her burning face. "Good diplomatic relations."  She hung from his neck, leaning her head against his chest. "You ready for this next part of the play?"

"Yeah, piece of cake." Jack's hands went up her back, playing with her hair. "We better get something to eat; we're going to need the energy."

Gillian lifted her head and nodded, giving her fiancé one last kiss. "Okay, let's go."

They left the wing area heading down the stairs to the back area for snacks.

The flashing lights signaled that intermission was over and the crowd of people quickly gathered back in the theater, anxious for the second half of the play to begin.  

The theater went dark and the red velvet curtain parted once more.

Colonel Richardson was pacing in his office. The stout man's boots were thudding deeply as he crossed in front of his desk at a semi fast pace. There was a knock on the door and he stopped walking.

"Come!"

A young man in a blue Union uniform saluted him. "Colonel Richardson sir?"

Richardson returned it. "What have you found out?"

The blond haired man cleared his throat. "The tribe raided the town, killed some of the settlers and took a few civilians hostage."

The stout man nodded. "And the hostages are Cecilia and Caroline Reese?"

"Yes sir. When news reached the fort Sergeant Reese took off after them and Lieutenant Emerson went with him."

The colonel sighed, shaking his head. "Then we should consider them hostages as well."

"They might make it back sir."

Richardson raised his chin. "Two men against a whole tribe? It's very unlikely son." He pulled out his chair and sat down. "If they're not dead then they've been taken captive as well."

The young soldier nodded. "What are your orders sir?"

Colonel Richardson wiped his hand over his face. His two missing men were very capable soldiers but that alone might not help them. He had no other choice but to prepare his men to attack the village. "Tell Private Rich I want to speak to him."

"Yes sir."

A quick salute and the colonel was left alone once again with his thoughts as the curtain dropped down.

The heavy curtain was lifted to reveal the inside of a tipi. The fake fire was in the middle and the hide was wrapped around in a half circle, silently inviting the audience inside.  The wall that held the flap was still intact and there was a lot of hustle and bustle coming through the speakers. There were shouts in Cheyenne and other noises of disproval as two braves emerged from the left side wing dragging James Reese by his forearms. The young man's head was hanging down and his uniform was dirty and ripped.

The Indians stood on either side of the tipi flap and bent down, shoving him through the hole. They turned and shouted towards the stage wing again and two more braves came out. They had a hold of Sam; he was being dragged under his arms his long legs dragging behind him. He too was roughed up, his jacket hanging open and the front of his white shirt was bloody. 

There wasn't one sound in the whole theater; the audience was quiet as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

A pair of dark eyes watched from the left wing of the stage and a dark head emerged from behind the curtain. A young woman came out of the wing and crouched down, she watched as Sam was pushed through the flap. She was dressed in buckskin pants and shirt; there were beaded moccasins on her feet and her hair was hanging loosely down her back.

The braves were murmuring angrily in Cheyenne as they walked away.

Bright Star craned her neck watching as the braves all disappeared. She went over to the flap and stuck her hand in it, gently pulling it back to peek inside.

Sam was on his back breathing hard, he had blood coming from his nose and the corner of his mouth.  

James went over to him, leaning over his friend. "Are you okay?"

A pair of dark eyes focused on the young man's face. "Yeah James, I'm okay." He sat up slowly, his fingers wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth. "How about you?"

There was dirt smudges and a little bit of bruising on the sergeant's right cheek. "Me too." He touched his face gently.

Sam sighed, his back was to the flap and his spine suddenly stiffened. He swallowed hard feeling a pair of eyes on him. "James…"

The young man turned to him. "Yes?"

A barely noticeable head gesture spoke the message loud and clear to the sergeant. He nodded, trying to casually glance over his shoulder or slowly turn around. 

James raised his hand, bringing it to the back of his neck. He rubbed it hard turning his head to look at the flap briefly. He scooted closer to Sam. "We're being watched."

"I know that, question is by whom?" The lieutenant looked down at himself, pulling off his jacket. His body felt stiff and sore. He had been pulled off his horse and had been kicked and hit. 

Bright Star watched him, the young woman's eyes taking in everything she could. A noise coming from behind her quickly got her to her feet. She ended up face to face with Eagle Wing. 

"Your father would be angry if he knew you were anywhere near the white men." Eagle Wing looked at her daughter inquisitively.

The young woman hung her head. "I was only curious mother."

Her mother gazed at her, giving her a gentle nod. "You have never seen one before."

"Will they be killed?"

"No, we will make them slaves to serve the people."  

Bright Star nodded. "They are injured mother, who will see to their wounds?"

Eagle Wing raised her head a little. "You may, but not until the sun has gone down and your father has had a chance to speak to them."

Her daughter gave her a nod. "Then I must go and gather medicine." Bright Star walked away, disappearing behind the left wing curtain.

Eagle Wing watched her before turning her head to look at the tipi as the curtain came down.

Gillian came back from the wing and went around the side of the tipi, a big smile on her face. She saw the two men inside and sighed. She saw the front of her fiancé's white shirt and shook her head.

"Did you have fun with the fake blood there Jack?" 

Jack smiled up at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Well I had to look like I had gotten roughed up a little." He stretched out his hand to her and Gillian grabbed it hauling him to his feet. 

Daniel handed him his jacket as he stood up. "Now we have to go get the injuries put on us for you to treat."

"That shouldn't be a big deal Daniel, a few little cuts here and there and some bruises."

The three people headed for the back area, passing Sam and Cassandra. 

Cassandra wrinkled her nose at Jack's shirt and his face. "You're all bloody."

Jack smiled at her; there was still blood under his nose and smears of it around his mouth. "Thanks, I did my best." 

Sam shook her head. "We can see that, is there any stage blood left?"

"A little, but Daniel and I are off to get more wounds so probably not."

Gillian put her arm around her fiancée's. "Come on, they have to get ready for their scene."  She gave his arm a tug and hauled him down the stairs with her, leaving Daniel standing with his wife and daughter.

Daniel smiled at them, clearing his throat. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute Sam?"

The blond woman nodded. "Cass why don't you go wait in the tipi, I'll be right there."

Cassandra stood between both of them and nodded. "Okay." She walked around them a small smile on her face as she crouched down and crawled inside the tipi.

The couple stepped further into the wing making sure the curtain was around them, it was as good as it was going to get privacy wise. Daniel pushed up his glasses, crossing his arms over his chest as he rocked back a little on his heels.

Sam watched him seeing the slight hesitation on his face. "You okay Daniel?"

"Yes, yeah I'm fine." He licked his lips and gave her an awkward smile. "I was just wondering if maybe when this is over…you'd consider going to get a cup of coffee with me."

Her blue eyes widened slightly. "You're asking me out for coffee?"

Daniel nodded, brushing his hand over his mouth. "Yeah if you're free."

The blond woman grinned. "Sure, that'd be great."

He sighed loudly. "Okay, we'll go after the play." 

"Right, we'll go." Sam had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well I better get on stage."

"Right and I've got to go get injured." 

They studied each other for a brief moment before parting.  Sam went to do her scene while Daniel clomped down the stairs.

Cecilia and Caroline were in the center of the tipi, the little girl sat in her mother's lap her arms around the blond woman's neck. She was crying and her mother was stroking her back.

"Hey now it's going to be okay, I promise." Cecilia too was frightened but she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to be as brave as she could for the sake of her child.

The flap was snapped open and a rather tall and foreboding looking man came into the tipi. His long dark hair was around his shoulders and he had on a buckskin shirt and pants. 

The audience gasped, startled by the Jaffa's appearance and expression.

Cecilia swallowed hard, holding her daughter even tighter to her as she gazed at the stoic man. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Strong Bear's gaze only stayed intense. "Do you value your life and that of your child woman?"

The blonde woman was surprised, he spoke almost perfect English. "Yes I do."

He gave her a nod. "Good. I am Strong Bear, Chief of the Grey Wolf clan and you will both work to serve my people."

Cecilia's blue eyes turned fiery, her lips tightened. "My husband will come for me."

Strong Bear studied her face. "Your husband_ is here."_

Her mouth dropped open. "James is here?"

"He and another man were caught outside the village."

Her frown disappeared. "May we see him?"

The Chief's head raised slightly in the air. "You are in no position to ask such things." His tone was firm and the hardened look in his dark eyes forbade any further conversation. 

Cecilia said nothing, simply gazed at him with her large blue eyes.

"When the sun rises your work will begin. My wife Eagle Wing will come and show you what you will do." Before Cecilia could say another word, Strong Bear was gone.

The young woman took a hitching breath; she could feel the tears welling in her eyes but squeezed them shut.

"Mama…" Caroline let go of her neck and looked into her face.  "Are we going to be okay?" She reached out and gently wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

Cecilia swallowed hard, nodding her head. "We're going to be okay just do as the Indians say."

Caroline dropped her head. "If not they'll hurt us? Or hurt father?"

"Yes so we're going to listen to them, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged her mother again and Cecilia returned it, closing her eyes as the curtain lowered.

The deep red curtain was raised once again, and Teal'c was once more sitting in front of his fire. His tipi was once more behind him and the flap was pushed aside. Bright Star climbed out, standing to her father's left. There was a leather pouch strapped across her chest.

"Where are you off to daughter?" Strong Bear opened his eyes, studying his child. 

"The creek father, I'm going to gather herbs for medicine."

He gave her a nod. "For your mother?"

"And for myself." Bright Star was looking straight into her father's face; her gaze never faltering.

"Very well."

She gave a little nod of her head and walked around the fire, heading down the side stairs. 

The curtain came down and the spotlight focused on the young woman as she headed up the aisle and turned right. The noise of the forest and the sound of rushing water began playing over the speakers. 

Bright Star crouched down and began gathering things, putting them in her bag.  She did this all along the right side of the theatre and then climbed the steps to the stage disappearing behind the curtain.

"Well I feel like the whole regiment ran right over me." Sam groaned, he was lying in the middle of the tipi his arm slung over his eyes.

The tipi with the missing wall was once more back on the stage. The two men were in it, James was sitting beside his commanding officer. He sighed, wiping his hand down his face. "I'm sorry I got you into this Lieutenant."

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, wincing a little at how it stretched his chest. "Hey, you don't have to say you're sorry James. You needed help to go after your family." A small smile came to Sam's face. "If our positions were reversed you would do the same for me."

James nodded. "I would."

The flap rustling got their attention and they both turned and looked towards it.  The beige buckskin piece was moved aside and a young woman crawled into the tipi. 

The two men looked at each other and Sam cleared his throat. "Uhh… hi."

Bright Star sat down close to them, taking the leather pouch from around her chest. She opened it and brought out a small clay bowl that had a rag and a small piece of leather tied around it with a leather thong. 

James glanced at the lieutenant before his eyes once more focused on the woman. "Excuse me for asking this but, what's that?"

She didn't seem to hear him and reached into her bag bringing out a water bladder and an empty clay bowl. She poured some of the water into the bowl and dropped a piece of material in it. 

Bright Star lifted her head, seeing the two pairs of inquisitive eyes watching her. "It's medicine."

The sergeant's eyebrows went up. "Oh, you speak English?"

"Yes." She picked up the water bag and handed it to James. "Here."

James took the bag, popping the cork on it and tilting it back. The water poured into his mouth and he gulped it down gratefully.

Bright Star picked up her bowls and scooted closer to Sam sitting beside him. With a pair of gentle hands, she reached out and touched his shirt. "I mean you no harm, will you let me see?"

Sam stared up into her face; she was a beautiful young woman with large sharp brown eyes. There was something soft yet strong in their gaze. He nodded his head still momentarily captivated by her beauty.

The blood stained white shirt was pulled out of the waistband of Sam's scuffed and dirty light blue pants. Bright Star pulled it up high, looking down at the purple bruises that were already forming and a few cuts that were on Sam's chest and stomach.  She brought the covered bowl closer and pulled the cloth lid off. There was what looked like green mush in the bottom of the bowl. 

"What is that?" James wrinkled his nose; the smell of the substance reminded him of wet moss. He passed the water bag to Sam. The lieutenant drank from it heartily, he was panting softly as he set the nearly empty bag down beside him.

"It will relieve your pain and help the wounds to heal." Bright Star plucked the rag from the bowl of water, ringing it out. She pressed the wet cloth gently to the bloody chest. 

Sam hissed through his teeth, tilting his head back. "Easy now." He closed his eyes briefly. "How is it that you can speak English?"

Bright Star was being as gentle as she could, cleaning off the injured chest and gliding the cloth down to Sam's stomach. "There are many of my people that work as Scouts for your armies. Whenever they returned home they would instruct us in your language."

"That's very interesting. You learned the language to better communicate with any whites you happened to come across." James pushed his glasses up. "So what's your name?"

The young woman finished cleaning off Sam's stomach. She scooped two fingerfuls of the thick green mixture and began to spread it on the bruises and cuts. "I am called Bright Star."

"Bright Star." Sam repeated as he watched her. 

James suddenly realized she was an ally and cleared his throat. "My wife and daughter?"

"They are here…in the tipi near the edge of the forest. 

She finished with Sam and gently pulled his shirt back over his chest. "And what might your names be?"

Sam sat up slowly. "I'm Lieutenant Sam Emerson and this is Sergeant James Reese."

Bright Star wet the cloth again and gently wiped the blood and dirt off of Sam's face. She dunked the cloth again and moved closer to James, cleaning his face. She saw the bruises and dabbed some of her green medicine on his damaged cheek. 

James flinched a little. "Thank you." He touched the treated area, rubbing his fingers together. "Will it be possible for me to see my wife and child?"

"I will try." She stuck her hands in her bag and pulled out two wrapped bundles, setting them on the ground along with another water bladder. "Here… eat." Bright Star stood up. "I will be back when the sun comes up."

Sam grabbed a bundle and began untying it. "For what?"

"Since your lives are being spared, you both will serve my family. I will return in the morning to show you what you must do."

"Slavery?" James' eyes were wide behind his glasses. "We're going to be your slaves?"

Bright Star lifted her head slightly. "If you choose not to do this then you will be killed. The choice is up to you. I will return when the sun comes up." She ducked out of the tipi before either man could say another word.

James picked up a bundle and set it in his lap. He untied it and opened the leather; there was some dried meat and a few corn cakes inside of it.  He picked one up and sniffed it before finally taking a bite. 

"Tastes like cornbread."

Sam had a bite of the dried meat and sighed. The lieutenant was scowling as he chewed. The word slave echoed in his head.

The sergeant finished his cake and had a sip of the fresh water. He passed it to Sam, seeing the look on his face. "Sam? You okay?"

"No I'm not okay." He took the bag and had a drink, handing it back to his friend. "I'm nobody's _slave_ James."

"Well neither am I but do you want to die?" James picked up the dried meat and tore off a bite with his teeth. "Seems to me we have no choice and besides they seem to be treating us good. They gave us food, water and tended our wounds."

Sam eyed his friend suspiciously. "So what are you saying? Just shut my mouth and be some errand boy for the rest of my life?"

James set his bundle aside and faced his friend. "No that is _not_ what I'm saying! But for now we may have to play along!" 

The lieutenant shook his head, he was getting angry now. "We're not going to stay here James! The first chance we get we're out of here!"

James ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to do anything to cause my wife and daughter harm!" He shook his head. "They mean everything to me Sam please."

Sam sighed, wiping his hand down his face. "All right, for _now I'll play along for Cecilia and Caroline."_

The young man breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks Sam." 

Sam nodded as he picked up a corn cake and bit into it.

Bright Star was outside the tipi she shared with her parents, feeding small twigs to the fire. It was late and she was hoping her parents had long since gone to bed. She stared into the fire, the orange glow dancing across her face.

"Daughter?"

The young woman jumped, momentarily startled by the sudden presence of her father as he climbed through the hanging flap. He stood tall over her, looking down into her face with a somewhat suspicious air.

"Those medicine plants you gathered were to treat the white men, where they not?"

His daughter turned away from his gaze, her head hanging a little. "Yes father they were."

Strong Bear sighed, sitting beside her. "Why did you not tell me the truth when I asked?"

Bright Star lifted her head, turning towards her father. "I feared you would be angry at me."

The Chief nodded. "Only out of concern for your well being, but what you did was right. If those men are perhaps to be part of this tribe one day we must treat them as such." His spine stiffened suddenly and he raised his head. "In the morning you were going to show them the work they must do for the people and for us, is that so?"

The young woman nodded. "Yes father."

He shook his head. "No, there will be another time for that. When Sister Sun comes up, we will be leaving this camp."

"Because others might come in search of the soldiers and the woman and her child?"

"Yes. We will go to another place so they will not find us." Strong Bear lowered his head to look at his child. "The men will help us pack up the tipis and when we get to our new location you can show them then what they must do. Their instruction and well being will be in your hands daughter."

A small smile came to Bright Star's face. "I will not fail you father."

The Chief gave her a nod. "I know you will not." He stood up, went back over to the flap and slipped back through it. 

The curtain came down and with it came a distinct, familiar voice coming played over the speakers. 

_The Grey Wolf Clan packed up their village the next morning and headed north. A few days after their departure, the soldiers from __Fort__Bellows__ found the empty camp site; there was no sign of their people or where they were heading. _

_It took the tribe almost a week to get to their new location, but they managed to settle down in a new area just west of Turkey Creek. The new campsite was deep in the woods, far from civilization of any kind. _

_Eagle Wing and Bright Star began training their slaves and within a short period of time they were catching on quite nicely. _

_James and Cecilia were reunited and given a tipi of their own, and they seemed to be accustoming to village life.  There was one however that didn't; Sam wasn't adjusting to things very well and one quiet night, he managed to slip away…_

The red drapes parted to the tipi with the missing wall. The gathered crowd gasped at the sight before their eyes. Sam was tied to the center pole, his white shirt had long since gone and he was in a buckskin shirt. It had a wide V neck and bright blue beads hanging along the bottom of it. He still kept his light blue pants and tall black boots although they had both seen better days. His face was slightly battered; he had a black eye and a cut above his right eye.  Sam sighed, shaking his head as he struggled a little with the ties that bound him.

There was some commotion playing over the speakers and Bright Star came out of the left wing. She was scowling heavily, dressed from head to foot in reddish buckskin. Her hair was loose, bouncing slightly as she strode over to the tipi and crouched down, throwing back the flap as she slipped inside.

Sam whipped his head around, swallowing hard as he saw the angry expression on her face. 

"Bright Star…"

The young woman knelt down facing the captive. "You tried to get away, but the warriors were able to find you and bring you back." She lunged forward, one hand grabbed Sam by the back of his hair and jerked his head back while the other reached behind her and took her skinning knife out of its beaded sheath. She pressed the knife against Sam's exposed throat.

Sam gasped, feeling the cold knife sink into his skin. "Go ahead… do it." Bright Star responded, pulling his hair even harder. The lieutenant gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezing closed briefly.  "Go on! Cut my throat!"

Bright Star licked her lips. "Perhaps I should! Perhaps my blade will spill your blood all over this ground! My father put me in charge of you and James and now you have made me look like a fool in front of him!" 

The blade pressed deeper into the skin of the lieutenant's throat. Sam gritted his teeth again feeling the warm trickle of blood slide down his neck. 

The young woman was shaking; the anger coursing through her veins. "We have done nothing but treat you with dignity and respect and _this is how you repay us?"_

Bright Star was looking down into his face. "You _will do as you are told!"_

The white man swallowed hard, the blade was pressing into his Adam's apple. "I'd rather be dead then your damn _slave!"_

She took the knife away from his neck and let go of his hair. They were both eyelevel and Bright Star could see the fire and defiance in Sam's dark eyes. Her scowl seemed to deepen as realization flooded her mind. No matter what she said or what she did, this white man was not about to submit. He would be tough and stubborn as long as he drew breath. There was something admirable about that that even Bright Star couldn't ignore. 

Sam gazed into her eyes seeing the strength and pride that was in them. She was furious and the flash in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks only made her all the more beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her and a pang of longing seemed to briefly flash through him. This wasn't the first time he had experienced the sensation, he had it every time he was around the Chief's daughter. 

"Are you going to kill me or what?"  
Bright Star reached around the pole, cutting the leather thong that bound his hands. She tucked her knife back in her beaded sheath. "I cannot kill you." There was still a hint of raw hostility in her voice. 

The lieutenant was surprised by this; he took the shredded remains of the leather from around his wrists. "Why?"

"Our shaman, my mother says that all of you will be of great benefit to the people. The spirits told her that we cannot take your lives."

"Is that the only reason?"

The young woman stood up, her back turned towards him. "It is enough." She put her hands on her hips. "If not for that you and James would have been killed the moment you entered our camp."

Sam watched her sensing that the anger was still within her. "I think I know of some other reasons you can't kill me." 

Bright Star scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I cannot think of any Sam." 

"Well I can."

It got quiet in the tipi and Bright Star started to look over her shoulder. Sam was suddenly behind her, his hands were on her upper arms. He turned her around and pulled the young woman towards him; he bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

Bright Star struggled a little, her hands pressing against his chest. Sam felt her tiny whimper of protest against his lips. It was clear to him that she didn't know how to kiss, her lips were pressed together.  

After several seconds she seemed to relax in his arms, her hands were no longer grabbing at his shirt. 

Bright Star had panicked at the white man's actions but the softness of his lips quickly took over. She wasn't sure exactly what he was doing with his mouth but it caused tingles to go through her body. It was a wonderful sensation that made her blood begin to grow warm. She opened her mouth and tried to return what he was doing as best she could.

Sam felt her mouth start to move against his and it only made him hold her all the more tightly to him. 

Finally they parted, both of them breathing hard and their faces were tinged pink. 

The young woman touched her fingers to her mouth. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"I think you know why." That was all Sam had to say.

"Return to your tipi. The warriors will be watching you." Bright Star swallowed hard as she turned and ducked out of the flap.  

"They caught Sam."

"I know, I heard the commotion." Cecilia sighed, nuzzling her face into the bare chest of her husband. 

James had his arm around her shoulders. 

The couple was lying on a large buffalo fur; another was serving as a blanket and was pulled over them. "We've been here for over two months and Sam just refuses to adjust to things."

"He doesn't have a wife and child to take into consideration." She sat up, looking across the tipi to another fur where Caroline was sleeping peacefully. 

Cecilia laid back down beside her husband. "We've done what we've had to do for our child." She lifted her head and kissed her husband gently. "James…"

"Yes?" Her husband turned on his side towards her. 

"Are we ever going to get out of here?"

James caressed his wife's face. "Yeah we are." He craned his neck a little, planting a kiss on her lips. "I promise we'll see Boston again."

Cecilia hugged her husband and burying her head in the space between his shoulder and neck. "I hope they don't do anything to Sam."

"Oh I doubt they will, if they wanted him dead they've had plenty of chances already."

"Think he'll climb on the band wagon?"

James curled his arm around his wife's back. "I think so, at least until he can find another way to escape without being caught again." He smiled. "He just needs a good reason to play along."

"And what reason might that be?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "Well let's just say it involves Strong Bear's daughter." He reached down and curled his fingers around the buffalo blanket, pulling it up higher. 

Cecilia smiled widely. "Bright Star? Sam likes Bright Star?" She thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Well I can see why, she's beautiful and strong."

"That may be true Cecilia, but her father is _big and strong. If he finds out that Sam is interested in his daughter he might be breaking a certain white man over his knees like kindling."_

Gillian and Jack watched the scene between their friends from the left side wing. They were closer to the edge of the stage and they could see directly into the tipi. 

Jack smiled as he leaned close to Gillian. "Kind of makes you feel like a peeping tom, doesn't it?"

She shrugged, wrapping her arm across his waist and leaning against the buckskin shirt he wore. "Well yeah, a little bit." She sighed heavily.

The scene was over and Jack turned away from the stage. He gathered his fiancée in his arms, his chin resting on the top of your head. "Why did you sigh like that?"

"Because it looks like Daniel has finally started to move on from Sha're." She lifted her head to gaze into Jack's face. "For a while after she died, sometimes he would just look so sad and devastated. It was really heartbreaking to see but ever since we started this play I've noticed that he's pretty happy and I think Sam is the reason why."

"Yeah they definitely have something there." He gave the top of her head a kiss. "Come on, let's get to the back." Jack let go of her and took Gillian's hand in his as they headed for the stairs.

_Despite his escape attempt no one seemed to hold a grudge against Sam, although the warriors kept a close watch over him. The lieutenant finally caved in and began to do his work without complaint. In no time at all he was fitting in well with the tribe. _

_During this time he and Bright Star began to grow close, now her steady eyes upon him were not out of duty or her promise to her father, but out of something deeper and more meaningful. _ _The young woman began to see Sam in a different light._

The curtain went up and the incomplete tipi and the phony fire were once more on the stage. 

The audience began to hoot and holler, a lot of loud wolf whistles began to echo through the theater.  

Jack was shirtless lying on his side in the center of his tipi; the light blue pants he had on were ragged and barely hanging on by a thread. The reclining man was stretched out on top of a dark buffalo hide and he appeared to be sleeping. 

From the wing came Gillian, she was wearing bright blue dyed buckskin shirt and pants. She had two braids in her long hair; in her hands she had two folded garments.  She walked to the tipi flap and cleared her throat.

"Sam? I ask permission to enter."

Sam sat up with a start looking around the tipi for his shirt. "Uhh yes Bright Star, you can come in." He got up, trying to find it but having no luck as the young woman pushed the flap in and crawled inside. 

The lieutenant saw her and stammered. He reached down and grabbed his sleeping fur, putting it against his bare chest.

This made the audience burst into laughter.

Bright Star couldn't help but snicker; she put her hand to her mouth briefly. "Am I disturbing you?"

He shook his head, feeling his face burning with embarrassment as he wrapped the fur around himself. "No, I was just resting." He went to sit down, which was not an easy chore trying to keep a hold of the thick buffalo hide. 

Sam managed to plunk down though and as he did he heard an unmistakable ripping sound. He groaned loudly, his head hanging. His torn and tattered uniform pants had finally had enough.

The crowd of people in the theater roared with laughter.

The Cheyenne maiden cocked her head, seeing the way the white man slapped his hand over his eyes. "Is something wrong Sam?"

The ring of phony fire in front of the lieutenant only served to amplify his red face. "You can say that Bright Star. Right now I'm hoping the ground will open up and swallow me whole."

"And why is that?" Bright Star sat down beside him.

Sam lifted his head and sighed. "Well I'm sitting here shirtless and my pants just tore."

"Oh I see." She smiled, her face brightening. "Then my timing is good." She stretched out her arms, offering him the folded clothes. 

"What are these?"

"I made them for you, a new shirt and breeches." She cleared her throat. "It seems that now you truly do need them."

He unfolded the shirt and looked at it; it had an intricate beaded design on the front of it. "Wow, this is nice. Did you do it?"

"Yes, my mother taught me to bead when I was a little girl."

"Well they're nice, thank you." Sam reached his hand out; it hesitated for a second before touching the young woman's.

Bright Star swallowed hard. "You are welcome; I know you will put them to good use." The feel of his hand on hers was warm and heady. "I only hope I was able to make them to fit you properly."

"I'm sure they will." He slipped the shirt over his head, pulling it partially down and quickly moving the buffalo hide out of the way. The shirt was over his chest and Sam ran his hands over it. "See? It fits."

The young woman nodded, her face flushing as she gazed at the white man in the buckskin. The tan color of the shirt made his dark eyes stand out. "It suits you."

"Think so?" Sam looked down at himself shrugging. "Maybe but I'm not trying on the pants with you here."

Bright Star laughed, her hand touching her mouth.  

Sam saw this and gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, moving it away from her face. "Don't hide your smile." He looked into her face. "You're really beautiful Bright Star." His hand came up and caressed her cheek slowly. 

They were gazing into one another's eyes.

"What was that thing you did with your mouth? When your lips touched mine?" Her dark eyes were shining as she leaned closer to Sam, her heart speeding up in her chest.

"You mean a kiss?" Sam cleared his throat, it felt dry.

Bright Star nodded. "Yes…a kiss."  She closed her eyes and pressed her mouth to Sam's.

The lieutenant groaned, his hands moved to her upper arms and pulled her to him. 

The kiss ended and the young woman was breathing hard, touching her burning face. "That is how your people express feelings for one another, is it not?"

"Oh yeah…" Sam cleared his throat again, he too was flushed.

"We too express feelings, but not that way." Bright Star scooted to Sam and reached out to touch both sides of his face. She tilted his head down and touched her forehead to his. "This is how we show it."

A low murmur ran through the packed theater and with it a quiet awe.

Sam moved back, a smile on his face. "I think I like our way better."

That broke the audience up; the crowd's resounding laughter was all around the stage.

"As do I." Bright Star could feel herself blush as she got up. "I must take my leave of you now Sam. I will see you in the morning."

Sam raised his hand to her. "Good night Bright Star."

"I wish you a good night as well." She gave him a smile as she ducked under the flap.

The lieutenant sighed as he laid back on the ground and tucked his arms under his head, a smile blooming on his lips as the curtain slowly darkened the stage.

Gillian came out of the side and tackled Jack as he came out of the tipi. "You were _great_!" She hugged him hard around the waist, kissing his lips.

"Whoa! I like this kind of greeting." Jack had his shirt in his hands he returned her hug, kissing her mouth.

"Hey hey!" A familiar feminine voice broke their affection and they both turned around to see Janet and Teal'c standing just off the stage. "Excuse us please?"

Teal'c hand his hands behind his back, his eyebrow raised. "I believe it is time for the doctor and I to prepare for our scene."

"Fine fine, the stage is yours." Jack put his arm around Gillian's waist. "Come on Gill let's go to the back."

"Good luck." Gillian smiled at her friends as she and Jack disappeared behind the stage.

Janet sighed, her fingers shaking slightly as she took the braids out of her extended hair and ran her fingers through it.

"Are you nervous Doctor Frasier?" Teal'c stood near the tipi flap, his face passive. 

"A little."

"There is no need to fear." Teal'c had on a deep red buckskin shirt and matching pants, his long dark hair was unbound; it hung down his back like a dark curtain. "We will be fine." He ducked down and crawled inside the tipi.

Janet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The dress she wore was a light tan and she lifted it over her head, beneath the dress was a flesh colored tube top and a pair of tan cotton shorts. She crouched down and ducked inside the tipi. "I know we'll be okay Teal'c I've just never been…" Her face heated up and she looked away from the Jaffa. 

"In such close proximity to me?" Teal'c lifted his head.

"Yes." Janet went over to the corner and picked up three large bundles of buffalo hide and spread them out. The one that Jack had used was there and she folded it in half, creating a makeshift bed. The scene called for Strong Bear and his wife to be in bed, discussing things.

"And I you Doctor Frasier, but I trust you and consider you my friend."  Teal'c reached behind his head and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it. His stomach was blank; the pouch that contained his symbiote was once again concealed. He stretched out on the bed, covering himself to his waist with one of the buffalo hides. 

Janet swallowed hard as she laid down beside him. She pulled the hide up to her chest; she glanced out of the missing tipi wall to see the back of the curtain. "It's almost time."

Teal'c's focus was directed at the ceiling of the tipi. "We will be fine."

"I know." Janet turned on her side, leaning her head against the Jaffa's strong chest.  Because of the tube top she wore, the doctor appeared to be nude underneath the fur. 

The curtain went up and Janet closed her eyes briefly, feeling 15 hundred stares. 

"Where is Bright Star?" The Chief looked down at his wife, waiting for her to answer.

"She went to see Sam; she had a gift for him." Eagle Wing's hand gently moved down her husband's strong chest. 

A frown came to the warrior's face. "She has seen much of Sam lately."

"You put her in charge of both him and James." Eagle Wing bit her lip; she had hoped that her husband hadn't noticed the time her daughter had been spending with Sam.

"The time she has spent with him has nothing to do with his duties." He glanced at his wife again, his dark eyes piercing into hers. 

Eagle Wing met his gaze. "I think you know why your daughter spends time with him, my husband."

Strong Bear sighed, his eyes closing briefly as he once more stared up at the ceiling. "Does she have feelings for him?"

His wife smiled, stroking his chest once again. "There is a tiny flame between them, given the chance it will grow."

"But do we wish it to grow? Would our daughter not be happier with another or perhaps one of the warriors?"

"Her heart has chosen him, there will not be another."

The chief's face grew even more stoic. "He is not one of us, the people will not approve."

His wife nodded, raising her head to look down at him. "He is quickly becoming a member of this tribe."

"Perhaps if he proves himself to the people, his acceptance will be complete." He reached up to stroke his wife's face. "I only wish for Bright Star's happiness."

Eagle Wing nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "She knows that husband, as do I. We will wait and see of things to come."  She lowered her head, touching her forehead to his.

Strong Bear wrapped his arms around his wife, his hands stroking down her arms. He rolled them over once and he touched his forehead to her collarbone as the curtain ended the scene.

Teal'c lifted his head, glancing into Janet's face as he raised himself up and sat back on his haunches. "I am sorry Doctor Frasier if our scene together gave you discomfort."

Janet sat up; her face was a little flushed. "You made me feel very comfortable Teal'c." She smiled at him as she reached out and patted his hand. "Thank you."

H gave her a bow of his head. "You are welcome. If you excuse me, I must go to the back and uncover my pouch." He turned and crawled out of the flap.

Janet sighed, fanning her cheeks. A small smile came to her face as she picked up Teal'c's discarded shirt and slipped it over her head. 

The next scene to set up was easy; the stage hands didn't have any problems at all. Everything was taken off the stage and a dozen large paper Mache rocks and a dozen smaller ones were placed in two rows about three feet apart. A sheet of wide blue shimmering cloth was placed in the middle giving the illusion of a river. 

The curtain went up and to the audience's surprise the sound of rushing water was piped through the sound system as all of the women came out of both sides of the stage.

Bright Star and Eagle Wing came out of the left side while Cecilia and Caroline came out of the right. The women all had large woven baskets filled with clothes.

Cecilia dressed in a simple tan doeskin dress, her blond hair was braided down her back and there were moccasins on her feet. Caroline dressed the same way, her hair in two braids on either side of her head. She saw the two Cheyenne women and raised her hand to them.

"Bright Star! Eagle Wing!" Caroline climbed up one of the rocks and waved at them.

Eagle Wing shook her head as she crouched down near the edge of the river and set her basket down. "I see we are all here for the same purpose." 

Bright Star nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She lifted up her doeskin shirt, revealing a more form fitting one that was cropped, exposing her midriff. The next thing she took off was her pants; she had what looked like doeskin shorts underneath it. Her moccasins were kicked off and she stepped into the water, crouching down to splash herself, rubbing the invisible water up her arms.  

Cecilia watched her shaking her head as she dumped the clothes into the water and picked up a smaller rock to scrub them with. "Bright Star, you're supposed to be washing clothes not yourself."

Bright Star shrugged her shoulders. "It is easier this way to do two things at the same time."

Jack and Daniel were standing on the side wing, both men sighed dreamily as they watched Gillian and Sam do the scene.

"She's beautiful Jack, absolutely beautiful. You're very lucky."

"Thanks." A proud smile came to his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned a little towards Daniel. "Carter isn't so bad either…you know."

Daniel nodded, watching her. "I know, believe me despite these glasses I'm not blind." He sighed, a serious expression crossed his face and he looked away from the stage.

Jack watched him, knowing what was wrong almost immediately. "You don't have to feel guilty Daniel because you like Carter."

"Is it that obvious?" Daniel turned to look at his friend, seeing the answer clearly. "I can't help it."

"I know it's been tough for you, but you're going to be okay." Jack uncrossed his arms and patted his friend on the back.

Daniel realized for the first time a slight change in Jack; it was clear to him how this change came about and he couldn't help but grin. The explanation was currently on stage. "Thanks Jack."

Jack smiled at his friend, checking his watch. "We better go get ready for our next scene."

"Okay, just give me one second here." Daniel gawked at Sam a little longer before following Jack down the stairs.

Cecilia laughed as she stood in the creek, her pants rolled up to the middle of her shins. She, Caroline and Bright Star were splashing and kicking around, having a lot of fun. 

Eagle Wing watched her daughter, her head shaking as she rung out the clothes and laid them out to dry on top of the larger boulders.

"May I ask you something Bright Star?" The white woman was out of breath from laughing and playing in the water.

"Of course." Bright Star stood with her hands on her hips, she too was breathing hard.

Cecilia glanced over her shoulder at her mother, watching her drape clothing across the boulders. "It has to do with Sam." She kept her voice low, not wanting Eagle Wing to hear.

"Oh." The Cheyenne maiden smiled, her face turning red. "You wish to know if we have feelings for each other do you not?"

"Yeah." Cecilia nodded, her grin widening. "If you don't mind."

Bright Star glanced at her mother. "We have not had words but the things he has done tell me it is so."

"What things?" 

A giggle came out of her mouth as she leaned close to Cecilia. "He has touched his lips to mine."

Cecilia's eyes widened, the smile once more returning to her lips. "He kissed you?"

Caroline had wandered a few feet away, she came racing back over. "Who kissed you?" The bright blue eyes of the young girl were wide and excited as she stared at Bright Star. 

The two women quickly shushed her as Eagle Wing turned around. "I am well aware of Sam placing his lips on my daughter." 

The phrase the Indian woman used made the crowd laugh, as did the knowing smile on her face.

Bright Star gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Mother you know of that?"

"Of course, my husband is the chief. There is little that goes on in this village that I do not know about." She eyed her daughter, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not the only one that knows of Sam."

"Father does as well?" Bright Star's eyes grew wide; her heart sped up out of fear.

"Yes he knows and he has spoken of it." Eagle Wing raised her legs one at time, slipping off her moccasins. She stepped into the water and joined the other three women. 

Caroline stood in front of her mother, watching the scene unfold. 

Cecilia put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Is he angry Eagle Wing?"

Eagle Wing started at them for a moment, seeing the anxiousness in her daughter's face. "No, he is not angry but he did say that Sam has yet to prove himself to this tribe."

"Prove himself?" Bright Star swallowed hard. "How could he do that?"

Her mother only shook her head. "I have no answers to give you daughter, but somehow he must."

The outcrop of paper Mache rocks and phony river had been cleared off the stage. In its place was a pile of thick, tanned buffalo hides and half a dozen long wooden poles. 

Sam and James were there along with four young braves, each one was no older than 16. The youths and the two men had to put up a new tipi and were deciding how to go about it. 

"Well it's pretty simple if you ask me. We'll just put two of the poles up first leaning against one another and then settle the other poles all around them. Then it's just a matter of slapping the skins on there." Sam had his hands on his hips as he pictured the tipi. He turned and looked at the other men present. "How does that sound?"

James crossed his arms over his chest, studying the poles and skins. He pushed up his glasses. "Well I think it'd be best to put the center pole up _first_ then do as you said. That's how the tipi I share with Cecilia is."

"Oh yeah, forgot about the center pole." Sam walked over to one of the poles; three of the young braves helped him as he stood it up.

"Here we'll start unfolding the hides." James and the other young man went over to the left side of the stage to the pile of tan hides and began pulling them straight.

Sam and the other braves had begun leaning poles against one another as a noise cut through his concentration. It was a rumbling sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he slowly turned around and glanced at the right stage wing. What he saw there made his dark eyes grow round as he froze in his position.

"James?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

James heard him and stood up. "Yeah?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Very slowly get these kids out of here."

James finally heard the noise and saw where Sam was staring. He caught a glimpse of it too and his blue eyes widened. "Is that a…wolf?"

"Yes. Get the kids out of here." Sam began looking around on the ground, trying to find a weapon of some kind.

James called each one of the braves by name. He slowly and as calmly as he could, got them away from Sam. One of them had a beaded sheath tied to his leg and James pulled the bone handled blade out of its casing. "Sam… I've got Red Moon's knife." 

"Bring it over here." 

James took a few steps right behind Sam and set it down on the ground. He backed up slowly and shooed the braves off the stage.

The sound of giggling children suddenly came from right in front of the stage and both white men turned towards it. 

"Oh no…get them out of here!" Sam sank down to a crouched position, picking up the knife. He gripped it in his fingers as he slowly straightened up.

"I'll get them!" James went down the stage steps and disappeared.

The growling continued and Sam licked his lips and pressed them together. "Okay Big Boy, it's just you and me now." He wrinkled his nose as he saw something. "Look a little foamy there, not feeling too good huh?"

He took one step forward and the growling grew louder and deeper.

"Well, it's either you or me and it certainly isn't going to be me." Sam bent down a little, his fingers flexing as he sprang out towards the right wing area. 

With Sam proving himself his acceptance within the Cheyenne was complete. The scouts for the tribe reported the Army moving closer and closer to finding the village. The soldiers would raid, killing anyone that got in their way and both Sam and James knew this. The last thing either wanted was to see anyone hurt. In order to prevent a raid on the village, James, Cecilia and Caroline decided to leave and return to the fort. 

Sam stayed behind; he loved Bright Star and couldn't be without her.

The lights came back on in the theater and the curtains parted one last time. The cast was all lined up in a row as the audience burst into applause. They bowed, accepting the clapping and cheering with big smiles for the hard work they had put into the production.  

Hammond was still in his uniform; he reached behind him and took a microphone out of his pocket. 

"We'd like to thank all of you for coming and to tell you that your generosity tonight has raised 30 thousand dollars." 

The claps started out again and Hammond waited until the applause died back down before continuing.

"Originally the money was going to go to St. Jude's Children's Hospital but we all decided to divide the money between the hospital and the Bereavement Fund to help take care of the families who have lost their loved ones in the line of duty." He turned to look at his cast and a smile appeared on his lips.

"I want to thank my cast. They did a great job." The applause rang out again and Hammond tucked the microphone under his arm and joined them, a proud grin forming on his lips. He raised the mike up to his mouth. "I'm very proud of the job they did taking words and giving them life." His smile softened as he turned back to the audience. "The play was written by my late wife Marybeth." He face grew a little said. "We worked on it together. She got too sick to finish it so I did."

The audience grew silent, not sure of what to say. The cast looked at one another and all eyes seemed to focus on Jack, who stood in the middle. He read all of their faces and nodded as he stepped out from the line. He walked over to Hammond and stuck his hand out.

"You did good George." A full blown grin came to the face of the man in buckskins.

Hammond shook Jack's hand his smile returning. "Thank you."

Jack gave him a nod and a pat on the back as he returned to his place in line.

Jack, Gillian, Sam, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Cassandra all put their hands together and applauded the general, showing him their appreciation.

Daniel had changed out of his buckskins and had put on a pair of khaki pants and a grey t-shirt.  He was in a rinky dink men's bathroom in the backstage area that served as the dressing room for him, Jack and Teal'c. The room was nothing more than an overgrown closet with a sink, mirror and toilet. The walls were dingy white with lots of grey water stains.  He put a medium blue shirt over his t-shirt and ran his fingers through his hair as he put his glasses back on. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror making sure he was presentable; now that the play was over he and Sam were going for coffee.

Daniel opened the door and stepped out, picking up his red gym bag that contained his buckskin costume and putting it on his shoulder.

The backstage area was completely abandoned, nothing but a line of barber chairs, props and a few discarded programs scattered on the wooden floor.

"Wow, not another soul in sight." He walked across the floor heading for the other bathroom, the one that the women had used as their dressing room. "Sam?"

The door was ajar and the light was off, telling Daniel that no one was in it. 

"Oh well, guess she forgot." 

There was disappointment in his voice as he adjusted the gym bag on his shoulder and walked up stairs that led to the left side wing.

Daniel moved the bright red curtain aside and stopped in mid stride when he saw Sam standing on the stage. The blond woman had changed into a sleeveless light pink summer dress. She had matching sandals on her feet and her hair was once again its short length. A wide smile lit up her face.

"Thought I left with someone else?"

Daniel swallowed hard, absolutely stunned at how gorgeous Sam looked. The dress went to the middle of her thighs and the soft color seemed to make her blue eyes glow.  

"Yeah…" His mouth felt as if it was filled with cotton, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I just thought you had forgotten and we'd do the coffee thing another night."

Sam walked up to him, her hands coming to his shoulders. "Daniel, I was just wondering something."

"Wondering what?" He gave her a smile, enjoying the feel of her closeness.

The blond woman leaned forward, brushing her mouth against his slowly. Daniel put his arms around her waist and held her as the kiss deepened.

Sam pulled back opening her eyes. "Can we have the coffee at your place?"

A wide smile bloomed on his shining lips as he nodded. "Yeah, I think we better." He reached down and touched her hand. "In the morning I'll make us Cappuccino."

All Sam could do was grin. "Make mine extra foamy."

Their hands slid into one another's as they walked across the stage and down the steps heading for the exit.


End file.
